1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-purpose, positioning and fastening strap with repetitive, spaced markings thereon and methods of its use in the construction of buildings. More particularly, this invention concerns a flexible, durable, substantially non-stretchable strap with coded, repetitive and spaced markings thereon. The strap, in one application thereof, will facilitate the use of a pneumatic hammer in the construction of buildings, in another application, will facilitate the alignment of shingles on a roof of a building, and, in other applications, will facilitate the alignment and fastening of repetitively spaced, structural members such as rafters, joists, and studs used in the construction of buildings. In all applications for the multi-purpose strap of this invention, the strap becomes an integral and permanent part of the building construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, layout or measuring tapes with repetitive, spaced markings thereon have been used in the construction of buildings but these tapes were generally not constructed from a material which would retain its integrity when subjected to the action of a pneumatic hammer and/or which would remain in tact when used to fasten or hold structural members in a spaced relationship in the construction of buildings. For example, the use of adhesive tapes in the construction of buildings is discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,845,858, 4,942,670 and 5,012, 590.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,235 discloses the use of a spacing and support member constructed from steel banding for spacing and attaching multiple cross-members of building structures; however, said spacing and support member does not have markings per se thereon but rather spaced protrusions for spacing of the cross-members and said spacing and support member does not appear to be flexible. U.S. Pat. No. 1,170,521 discloses the use of an alignment tape in the laying of roofing material, however, the material of the tape is disclosed at line 35, page 2, as being made out of cheap paper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,234 discloses the use of an elongated tape having inscribed thereon coded indicia for laying out courses for the installation of roofing tile of various sizes, however, the tape is of the reusable type with a releasable gripping means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,596 discloses a reusable measuring tape with numerical indicia thereon.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,345 discloses a flexible strap used for construction purposes wherein the strap has one set of marks thereon at predetermined, spaced points along the length thereof.